


The Monk Loves His Monkey

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Sanzo begins to see Goku in a different light and after almost losing it a few times, the Monk knows he needs to tell his Monkey how he's feeling.





	The Monk Loves His Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! -waves- Here's a Goku x Sanzo fic! They are my OTP in the anime! I love them! 
> 
> If you want to check out my Tumblr the link is below~!  
> \------------------------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

 

Sanzo had no idea how it happened. One day everything was as it always was and the next the Monk found himself looking at Goku in a way he never looked at anyone before. When the Monkey would be changing and had his back to Sanzo the monk looked at the muscles on the teenager.

He even thought about how it would be to see his: pe-  Shaking his head from his thoughts, Sanzo grumbled to himself. What was wrong with him?

Why did he suddenly find Goku to be very attractive? Why did he feel his mood drop when the Monkey would go off in one of the towns they'd stop in. Why did he start to feel jealous when Goku would pay attention to anyone else but himself?

One night when Goku had already fallen asleep in the room he shared with him, Sanzo realized what was going on: He was in love with Goku.

Sanzo's eyes drifted to the bed across the room where Goku was sleeping peacefully. The monk wondered what sounds he could get his Monkey to make.

"No!" Sanzo thought. "I can't just jump him..." The monk continued to look at the sleeping form in the bed across the room. At some point Sanzo just groaned to himself and turned to sleep facing the wall.

Sanzo did not get much sleep that night...

* * *

 

When the Monk awoke the next morning he knew he needed to talk to Goku about his feelings. He almost lost it when he saw the younger male changing. He couldn't just jump the Monkey. He wouldn't let himself do that.

That evening when the group arrived to the next town Sanzo pulled Goku aside. "When we get settled into our room I need to talk to about something." Sanzo said.

"Okay, Sanzo!" Goku chirped. Sanzo felt a rush of electricity rush through him at that sweet smiling face that held so much innocence. 

Gojyo smirked at Sanzo from where he stood with Hakkai. He knew could tell that their little Monkey had melted the Monk's heart in a way no else ever could.

When Sanzo and Goku were up in their room the Monk sat on his bed as Goku sat next to him smiling. "So what's up, Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"I-I..." Sanzo tried to form his words, but when he looked at his Monkey who just gave him such a smile that made his heart beat, he felt like he might lose control. Fuck how was he going to do this?

"Sanzo?..." Goku asked once more, titling his head. "I-I... I've developed deeper feelings for you, Monkey." Sanzo finally managed to choke out.

"Y-You mean like... having a crush?" Goku questioned.

"Yeah, Monkey like that." Sanzo responded, not able to look Goku in the eyes. What Sanzo did not expect was for Goku to jump onto him which made the surprised Monk fall backwards on his bed. Goku smirked as he pinned the Monk down and then kissed him deeply on the lips.

Every frustration. Every feeling of jumping the little Monkey melted away into the kiss. The monk growled under his breath as he kissed Goku back roughly, as he grabbed a hold of Goku's wrists and flipped them so that Goku was now pinned under him.

"Really think you're gonna take the lead here, Monkey?" Sanzo asked, as he bit down on Goku's neck, leaving a mark. Goku hissed from a little pain as the Monk just smirked at the body beneath him.

"So now that I know you feel the same... How about I drive you wild." Sanzo said. Goku's face turned bright red as he nodded.

"I can't wait to here the noises you make. The noises I'm going to rip from you." Sanzo added in, as he pulled off Goku's jeans and then slid his boxer's off.

Yeah it was going to be a fun night.


End file.
